Vacation is Hell working title
by Amber Esme Hermione
Summary: Chloe has a forced week off of work at the Daily Planet.  Will her family be able to survive her antics? A Clex and Chlana AU future fic WIP
1. Strays

**Title: **Vacation is Hell **by **Amber Esme Hermione

**Timeline:** AU future fic that takes place toward the end of an arc of stories I'm working on. This was just the first one that came to me, and so it's the first I've posted. I'm working on stories that lead up to this, and explain the relationships.

**Summary:** Chloe has a forced week off of work at the _Daily Planet_. Will her family be able to survive her antics? A Clex and Chlana AU future fic WIP

* * *

><p>Chloe adjusts the strap of her personal computer as she walks from the <em>Daily Planet<em> office to the next building. Wind rushes between the skyscrapers catching her jacket and fanning her blond hair into her eyes. Entering the LexCourp offices she strolls through the busy lobby, her shoes hitting the polished tile. Entering the elevator she pulls a card from her pocket and slides it into the reader, pressing the button for the top floor. Her hand grasps the rail _I'll never get used to how fast this goes._

The receptionist glances up as she steps off the elevator, "He's still working Ms. Sullivan."

"Chloe," she corrects with a bright smile as she passes the desk. Opening the doors she drops her bag on the leather couch, "I guess they can't kick _you_ out for working too much."

Lex eyes meet hers, but his typing does not slow, "Too many over-time hours this week." A corner of his mouth lifts in a knowing smirk.

"Try this month!" Chloe huffs stretching out on the couch, "They're not letting me into the building until next Monday."

"A whole week's vacation; what will you do with yourself?" Lex's smirk shifts into a true smile.

"Lex!" she complains, "I have work to do! I shouldn't be at home wasting away. My brain will turn to mush."

"Chloe, most would jump at a chance to have a week off, but you're acting like it's a punishment," He shakes his head before returning to his paperwork.

"What would happen if _you _or _Clark _took a week off? Where would we all be?" She sits up crossing her arms. "I can't help I'm simply a humble reporter whose work apparently won't be missed."

Lex examines her petulant expression, "I can help you break in, although I doubt that would help matters." He flips through a folder, "Any idea who's interviewing me this quarter? I'd love to have your pen on it, but"

"That would be a conflict of interest," Chloe sighs, "last I checked my friendship didn't affect my journalism back at the _Torch_. Oh, and I think Parry wants to interview you himself."

"Hmm," Lex grimaces closing his file, "we are more like family now, and I suppose he thinks your positive reporting is biased." He checks his mother's watch with a frown, "If we hurry we won't be late for coffee."

The two of them walk to the elevator in comfortable silence. Chloe presses her back against the wall as the drop throws her off balance. Lex grips her arm in support then gives her a gentle shove as the doors open. His arm settles across her shoulders as they make their way to his Porsche, and he opens the door for her.

"Clark came by for lunch," she comments pulling the seat forward from completely back.

"It was very unproductive," one hand quickly changes the station from Country to a mixed station, "This should suit you better."

Chloe snorts, "Don't blame me when he changes it back."

Lana had made her eighth small mocha cappuccino and was considering making a few larges and dividing them. Another school was obviously touring the Smallville plant, but did that mean her father-in-law had to ship the kids to her before sending them back to the city? _They don't have any imagination! You'd think kids from Metropolis would order different drinks._

The bell chimes and Lex's dark suit and pale skin stand out against the bright colors of her decor. He glances around at the full house before stepping aside. Lana's eyes focus on Chloe as she brushes a strand of feathery gold from her eyes. Lana sighs in relief and begins to put together their usual orders.

Chloe trails her hand along the counter as she rounds it to Lana's side, "I'm going upstairs," she whispers wrapping an arm around Lana from behind. Her lips graze Lana's cheek before she steps away. Lana smiles watching her go.

"So," Lex says standing at the bar, "who let in the untamed hordes?"

"Smallville's plant manager," Lana sighs tiredly passing him a mug, "I don't see why you have to send the tours out this way."

Lex brings the hot mug to his lips, "Otherwise they'd be at the main office pestering me with questions all day. At least here they're increasing profits for Smallville."

"I thought you were done with work for the day," warm flannel and the smell of the barn encircles Lex. Clark rests his cheek against Lex's scalp.

"Hey, Clark, Coffee?" Lana reaches for a mug, "Lex was just explaining to me why I'm running low on mocha syrup before I expected."

"I'd like a glass of water first," he nods turning to gaze around the room, "I doubt even we'll be able to find a table."

Lex chuckles, "I can think of a few ways to clear the room, but that would be bad for business."

"I don't know if I should roll my eyes or kiss you when you say things like that." Clark shakes his head before downing the glass of water Lana has given him.

"Sounds like a personal problem, Clark," Chloe says stepping back into view wearing casual clothes. She turns to Lana, "Need any help back there?"

"Not at the moment Chlo, but can you take these drinks to your old table? That group is going through drinks the fastest. I think they're student government or something."

"Or maybe up and coming young reporters," Chloe tilts her head with a grin as she takes the tray.

"You seem too happy about that," Clark remarks. "They'll be your competition in a few years."

"Since when have I let a little competition stop me?" she saunters away.

"It's like she never takes me seriously," Clark hunches his shoulders in a mock pout.

"I've told you, it's the flannel and jeans routine." Lex smirks passing his empty mug to Lana. "I've suggested you loose it."

A smile brightens Clark's expression, "Well, I can't very well do that right now."

Before Lex can respond Lana refills Lex's cup, and hits them both playfully with a towel, "Will you two go find a table, or better yet get a room?"

"Ah, the sting of jealousy" Lex remarks taking his coffee and walking away, "maybe you should close for the day, and then you can have the charming Ms. Sullivan to yourself. You know they're forcing her to take a week off. She'll have all the time in the world."

Clark leans in to Lex, "Why doesn't that strike me as a good thing?"

The last customers exit three hours later, Lana sighs locking the door, and turning to the three still inside.

"Divide and conquer?" Lex suggests gathering their dishes.

"Yeah," Lana says nodding, "I have to close up behind the counter and count the till."

"I can take the main room; tables, chairs, the stage." Clark offers.

"Don't forget to re-fill the shakers and napkin dispensers this time," Chloe advises, "I guess I can take the bathrooms." She wrinkles her nose in distaste.

"That leaves the kitchen for me," Lex strides over to the double doors.

"Who knew Lex Luthor would be washing my dishes," Lana smiles as she too retreats to her task.

Clark takes a breath and blinks. His vision becomes dark with light spaces as he scans to make sure they're truly alone. With a nod he becomes a force of order and cleanliness as he darts around the room at super speed. His second target is the men's restroom which he mercifully reaches before Chloe. Once that is moped, sanitized, and restocked he pauses to grin as he places the trash bag outside the door turning off the lights. His next battle is the kitchen.

He finds Lex with his shirtsleeves rolled up and washing dishes. He deposits a quick kiss on Lex's neck before almost flying around the room cleaning counters, cook surfaces, and all but the stack of dishes Lex has set himself to clean. Then with a smile he departs to the main room again where he uses his x-ray vision and leaves a note behind:

_Total: $1,602.06_

_In the Drop Box:$560_

_$100 bills: 2 ($200)_

_$50 bills 2 ($100)_

_$20 bills 13 ($260)_

_Credit Card Recipts: $783.42_

_In the Till: $258.64_

_$20 bills: 9 ($180)_

_$10 bills: 4 ($40)_

_$5 bills: 5 ($25)_

_$1 bills 8 ($8)_

_Quarters: 14 ($3.50)_

_Dimes: 12 ($1.20)_

_Nickels: 15 ($0.75)_

_Pennies: 19 ($0.19)_

_C.K._

Lana turns to her register and picks up the scrap of receipt paper reading it. Then she glances up at Clark who is sitting on the stage absently swinging his legs.

"I hope you helped the others," she calls.

"Oh, he did," Chloe hefts the trash bags from the bathrooms on her way to the dumpster out back.

"Here let me," Clark offers getting to his feet.

"No, I've got this one Clark," Chloe evades him, "I need your keys, honey," she takes the keys from Lana's pocket.

"Alright, I'm going to count the safe," Lana takes the drawer and carries the money up stairs.

"You know," Clark pouts, "If your safe wasn't lead lined I could count that too."

"Clark, Go find Sir Lex-a-lot, and see if he needs your help."

Chloe smirks and mouths 'Sex-a-lot' at Lana and they both burst into laughter. Lex comes out of the kitchen arching an eyebrow in question to Clark who shrugs. Lex pulls down his sleeves draping his suit coat over his arm. They go to sit at their usual booth to wait for the girls. The Talon is dark with most of the lights off and the sun no longer in the sky.

"I'm glad I finished up at the farm before coming over," Clark muses reaching across the table to take Lex's hand warming the cool skin.

"It's a wonder you have time to help out here as much as you do." Lex observes pressing his fingers to the heat of Clark's wrist. "The farm is responsibility enough without your other duties."

"Well, at least tonight _your friend _has duty, and we can't be seen working _together_." Clark shifts forward so their noses almost touch, "which means I'm off tonight."

"When are you and Bruce going to stop being so territorial? Not that I'm complaining mind you." Lex closes the space between them stifling Clark's answer.

"Hey, lover-boys!" Lana calls from the door holing the keys.

"Come on," Chloe flicks off the lights. "Mamma Kent's gunna kill us if we're late to dinner again."

"You two go on ahead we're a little busy," Lex teases as he and Clark exchange smiles across the table before following holding hands.

The four walk out the doors and separate into their pairs. Lana and Chloe walk to Chloe's—now Chloe _and_ Lana's—red Echo, and Lex and Clark settle into the Porsche. The 'boys' are the first to leave their parking space, and Lex maneuvers ahead of the small car. His smirk becomes a grin as he lets off the gas slowing to below the speed limit.

"Lex?"

"Yes, Clark?"

"What are you doing?"

Lex glances at his partner, "You always say I drive too fast."

Chloe sitting in the passenger seat of her car turns from looking out the side window, "You going a little slow babe?"

"It's Lex," Lana turns the wheel trying to get around him.

"What's he doing?" Chloe leans forward trying to see into the dark sports car.

Lana reaches out taking Chloe's hand, "You didn't have any trouble coming home from Metropolis did you?"

"No," Chloe sits back frustrated, "his beloved Porsche was fine, and he was driving his usual _I can make a three hour drive in one and a half_ speed."

Lana shakes her head grinning, "You don't think Clark's the cause?" arching a dark eyebrow.

"Hardly," Chloe snorts, "if anything they'd be going faster." The silver car slowed again making Lana match him or risk a collision, "Oh come on!" Chloe reaches past Lana's arm and punches the horn.

In the leading car Lex chuckles, "You can take the driver out of road-rage but you can't take road-rage out of her."

Clark turns attempting to give Lana an apologetic smile, but remembers she can't see through the tented glass. He pulls the blue cell Lex got him from his coat pressing five on his speed dial. "Hi Lana," he waits listening for a moment, "Chloe, no, I don't know," then a longer stream of angry reporter rant, "look just tell Lana sorry, ok?" and he closes the phone.

"They're not mad at you too are they?"

"No, I think Lana's just frustrated cause she doesn't know why you're—" Clark felt the roar of the engine as Lex left the other car behind. A few moments later he took the turn in front of the house spitting dirt and gravel as he parked. Lex was out of the car and jogging up to the porch. Clark sighed passing Lex and holding the screen door for him.

Jonathan turned from setting the table, "Looks like you're on time for once. How fast _were_ you going, Lex?"

Lex shrugged, "Ninety more or less."

Martha entered the room with a bouquet of spring color in a vase, "Looks like the girls are running late. Did you two leave them to finish closing up?"

"No!" Clark protested

"They just took a little longer to get going." Lex sat at his place at the left of the oval table.

A moment later Chloe dashed into the kitchen, "What was with your driving Lex?"

"You seem surprised, Chloe," Jon remarked sitting at one of the ends of the table. Clark sat across from him at the other end of the table. Lex was to his left.

"Is everyone ok?" Lana entered the kitchen, "The way you took off Lex."

"Yes, Lana we're fine," Lex assures her, "but maybe you should sit next to Clark tonight. I don't want Chloe kicking me under the table."

"_I _wouldn't do something so _callow _and utterly _juvenile._" Chloe defended herself dropping into the seat at Jonathan's right putting her diagonally across from Lex. The older man gave his son a questioning look to which Clark shook his head.

Bypassing further entanglement Lana went to help Martha bring food to the table, "Can I help you with something, Martha?"

"No honey you've been serving people all day. Have a seat and I'll be over in a minute." She smiled brushing a lock of hair from her surrogate daughter's face. Lana grinned sneaking the basket of rolls and butter when Martha's back was turned.

"Food," Clark reached immediately for a role and tore the hot bread open to apply butter.

"Lex," Martha admonished, "I know for a fact Clark snuck off to have lunch with you."

"Yeah, _Lex_," Chloe glared at him, "what could possibly keep you from feeding Clark?"

"This is Clark we're talking about, " Lex smiles at the glare his partner gives him, "with his metabolism he's just running on empty again."

"Well, we can fix that easily," Martha sat down at her place between her husband and older son. son_-in-law_ never fit because after all this was Kansas and the law didn't recognize them, and for Martha the other three at the table were her children as much as Clark. "I made cherry cobbler for dessert too."

After dinner was over Jonathan and Martha sat on the porch swing watching their children check the cows for the night. They could see Lex walking the perimeter of the fence checking its stability. Clark and Lana were moving through the herd proper making sure none were injured or sick. Chloe stayed with the calves keeping them contained while the others worked.

"We have that pasture full of children we always wanted." Martha sighed snuggling closer to her husband.

"They're not children anymore," he replied gently, kissing her hair, "but we have our big family." He chuckled, "you never could stop taking in strays."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If Chloe and/or Lex seem a little childish I'm just having fun with them. I love watching them play off of each other, and who doesn't get petty every once in a while? This next week is going to make Chloe stir-crazy and she may take her family's sanity with her. I just used this chapter to set up the scene, conflict, and characters. It was fun to write and I hope you laughed a few times along the way.


	2. Coffee  Monday

**A/N: **Well, finally I have the next chapter. This includes a brief mention of the weekend, but the main focus is Chloe's Monday with Lana. It turned into something completely different than what I had in mind, but here it is.

**Warning: **First, I would like to say that I am a lesbian, and nothing that appears in this chapter reflects my personal beliefs. I just felt it had to be here to be realistic of a small town. There will be offensive language in this chapter, and I'm sorry, but I feel it was necessary for veracity.

**Disclaimer: **Smallville, it's characters, and settings are not mine. I borrow them for the sake of my own creative ideas. My reward is reviews, and they keep me going.

**CHAPTER 2 **

The morning found the boys crashed in the loft, and the girls in Clark's old room. It was tradition that while they had beds in other places weekends were generally spent at the farm.

The kitchen was filled with the smell of coffee as Jonathan moved about the room preparing to start for the day. Sitting at the table he smiled at the sight of the six mugs lined up on the counter waiting to be filled. Bright green glaze with yellow interior was Martha's favorite. His own had the logo and slogan for the Metropolis Sharks. Next was Clark's soup bowl size mug with the words _Central Kansas University_. Beside that was a deep purple emblazoned with the white LexCourp logo. Lana's was a gift from Chloe with their names in princess script. Last was Chloe's which was taller than Clarks with a black cat, and the words _Curiosity killed the human. _

**CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL**

Lana reached out for Chloe on the full size bed. Finding nothing her eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head. Looking around Clark's old room she spotted Chloe at the desk with her computer.

"Morning," Lana snuggled back into the quilt.

"Hey, I didn't want to wake you." Chloe sprang onto the bed beside her partner. "I even waited to get coffee for you to wake up."

"Wow," Lana grinned. "I'm loved."

Chloe lent in pressing her lips to Lana's. "Yep, I love you more than highly addictive caffeinated beverages." She flashed a bright smile.

"Yeah," Lana sat up stretching. "Because I make them for you." She got up straightening her cotton pajama set.

When they entered the kitchen Martha sat enjoying her coffee. She smiled at them indicating the row of mugs on the counter.

"So, Clark and Lex sleeping in?" asked Lana.

"Appears that way," Martha confirmed. "After you've had some coffee I was wondering if you girls could handle breakfast. I hate to ask, but I'm going to help Jonathan with the milking and feeding."

"Sure," said Chloe, "and I can help out here a bit more this week."

"Are you between stories?" Martha asked.

"No, they say she's working too hard," Lana put an arm around Chloe pecking her cheek. "They have to force her to take a vacation."

"Chloe," Martha chuckled. "You look like you're being punished."

"That's what Lex said. Then he told me I should enjoy sitting at home twiddling my thumbs."

"That wasn't quite it, but at least you got the intention." Lex shuffled into the room wearing one of Clark's flannel shirts and carried Jonathan's empty mug. Martha smiled at the sight. "Jonathan asked me to get him a re-fill." He proceeded to the now half empty pot.

"Why don't I go see if I can help Clark and Papa Kent?" Chloe offered taking the mug from Lex. He shrugged watching her hurry from the house.

"Has she had coffee?"

"No," answered the two women left in the room.

"It's going to be a long week." Lex sighed running a hand over his scalp.

A moment later, Clark breezed into the room, "Lex, why did you send Chloe to bring Dad his coffee? Didn't you want to help?" The plaintive puppy eyes made Lana and Martha exchange grins.

"Chloe took it from me, and I was going to bring yours in a moment, but I don't think she wants to be around me right now." Lex lent against the counter with his own mug.

"You think she's still mad about your driving?" Clark poured copious amounts of sugar into his mug.

"No," he shook his head. "She thinks I don't deem her work as important as yours or mine." Lex passed him the milk.

"How could she think that? It's not true."

"She's afraid she doesn't make enough of a difference." Lana supplied. The two men looked at her for clarification. "Her cousin Lois is the head investigative reporter, and she feels like Lois gets the better assignments."

Lex frowned, "She did say that Perry White wouldn't let her interview me because of biased opinions." He reached for the breast pocket of Clark's shirt he was wearing.

"No, Lex." Martha's voice was gentle but firm. "If you intervene it will only make things worse, or if it helps she won't feel like she's earned it." She looked at the other two as well. "We'll just have to keep an eye on her this week. Clark go get back to helping you're father. I don't want him snapping at her because she doesn't know what she's doing."

When Clark left Lana and Lex set about helping Martha make breakfast. The three worked amiably together making pancakes, eggs, and bacon for the group.

The weekend passed in relative calm with the exception of Clark having to go patrol Saturday night and dealing with an earthquake in Los Angeles most of Sunday. Dinner at the Kent house was done, and the younger generation was loading up their cars to head home.

"You know, Mom, it's not like you can't come visit us at the mansion." Clark watched Martha squeeze Lex.

"No, son, you boys need your space." Jonathan wrapped his arms around Chloe and Lana at once. "You girls take care of yourselves this week."

"Well, Dad," Lex gave Jon a genuine smile as they embraced. "We have plenty of space, and I wouldn't mind hosting everyone some weekend."

"Long as everyone doesn't show up on our doorstep unless they want to sleep downstairs." Chloe bounced over to her car.

"Let us know if you need any help this week, Martha, Jonathan." Lana added joining Chloe.

Clark gave his Mom a final hug before joining Lex at the Porsche, "Lex, may be stuck in the city most of this week with work, but I'll be here."

**CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL**

Monday morning Lana awoke to an e-mail on her phone. She tugged her arm from under her love's neck. Lana turned over grabbing her phone, blinking the sleep from her eyes, and read.

From: Lex Luthor luthoraj lexcourp . com

Date: Today at 5:46 a.m.

Subject: Morning

Sorry Lana, I know it's early. I arranged for you to have the day off. Disable your alarms for the day, and go back to bed. Have fun distracting Chloe from her boredom.

Lana followed her business partner's instructions and cuddled next to her partner. Chloe pressed her head back into the crook of Lana's arm. With a yawn Lana closed her eyes and breathed the smell of Chloe's hair.

"What did Lex want?"

"How'd you know?"

"Would anyone else e-mail you at this hour?"

"Maybe, you."

"True, but I'm here, and he's not."

Lana chuckled, "I would hope not. He might like what he sees."

Chloe snorted turning over to face her. "He has Clark. What else could he want?"

"Boobs?" Lana suggested with a smirk before kissing Chloe. "Now, provided there are no emergencies I have the day off, and I want to sleep in for once."

**CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL**

"Give me five minutes to get dressed. Can you handle that?" Lana stood at the door to the apartment with her arms crossed. It was 9:30am and she could hear the breakfast rush clamor downstairs. The wide-eyed, coffee-stained new waitress just nodded. Lana shook her head and closed the door when the girl showed no sign of going back down alone.

Chloe picked up her head. "New girl's not working out, huh?"

Lana sighed walking into the bathroom. "No, she's just never handled a rush without me there to help her." She started to get ready—teeth, hair, clothes, etc.

Chloe appeared in the mirror behind her. "Lex didn't think to ask you who should replace your shift?" Her golden locks swished around her face as she talked.

"Nope," Lana smacked her lips on the "p" as she turned away from the mirror.

Chloe tucks her chin over Lana's shoulder from behind and squeezes her arms around Lana. "I could always come and try my hand at making coffee instead of consuming it."

Lana made an amused sound through her nose. "As I've said before the only person who makes a worse cup of coffee than you is your Dad. For someone who is so well versed in caffeinated beverages yours sure does taste terrible." Lana grinned and kissed Chloe's cheek.

The blond pouted. "Just because I speak coffee doesn't mean I know how much of what makes it taste right."

"Ah Chloe," Lana sighed. Her gaze drifted to the closed green door. "I bet we could use an extra server. Do you think you can handle that?"

Chloe wrapped her arms around Lana's neck and arched her eyebrows. "I think I can manage to carry things without dropping them, Babe." Then she pressed her lips to Lana's and stepped away to get herself ready.

**CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL**

The lunch rush was in full swing, and the Talon packed with half the town—at least that's what Chloe thought. She checked her scribbled notes—at least her on-the-spot interviews prepared her to write quickly. Unfortunately it didn't help her remember where to take her orders once they were filled.

"I didn't realize you were in the market for a career change." Lex spread his papers over the booth he usually shared with Clark.

"Do you want a re-fill?" She threatened his documents with the pot in her hands.

"I'd like a cappuccino—in a cup—Ms. Sullivan." Lex raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Uhg! Lex don't call me that. You sound like Lionel."

"We can't have that. I would like my drink sometime today—Ms. Lang."

Pink lit Chloe's cheeks. "Isn't that a bit presumptuous of you, Mr. Kent?"

Lex chuckled. "I'd take that over Luthor any day." His gray eyes scanned the room. "I think the locals are getting restless."

Chloe turned, and sure enough there were several people now holding aloft their empty mugs. The counter was decorated with several of Lana's frothy creations. The blond crossed the room, and put the first round on her tray. She checked the list she'd started of table numbers and orders.

"You can do this Chloe."

**CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL**

"This isn't what my girlfriend ordered." Smallville High's quarterback glared up at Chloe.

"I'm still getting the hang of this." She offered her best smile. She turned to the girl across from him. "What did you order?"

"A chi tea latté," the redhead smiled politely.

Chloe turned her back to grab the appropriate drink from the bar. The team's newest demigod of the field chastised his surprisingly non-pompom arm-candy.

"Summer, don't smile at her like that. I don't want the dyke checking you out."

Chloe bit her lip, but continued to the counter. She met Lana's eyes as she picked up the drink. "Chlo, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Her false-sunshine squeaked past her smile.

"Do you want to take a break? You haven't stopped for lunch."

Chloe shook her head. "You need me here." Then before Lana could come around the counter she snatched the cup and carried it back.

"Here you are, one chi tea latte." She put the green mug in front of the teen. She turned pointedly not meeting the boyfriend's eyes.

"I still wouldn't drink that—you never know what she and Lesbana put into it."

Chloe cringed, but apparently she wasn't the only one to hear this time. A certain partial owner of the café was on his way out the door with briefcase in hand. He paused meeting Chloe's quivering gaze, and turned toward the table.

"Mr. Fitzpatrick you're obviously unaware of the Talon's policies on discrimination and bigoted slurs of any kind."

The lifted his head in a show of defiance. "You can't tell me how to talk, Luthor."

Lex set his case on the table and lent forward over it and lowered his voice. "No, but I can ask you to leave if keep up this harassment and slander of my business partner and her significant other."

"Why is it that a straight man can't refuse to serve queer without being called a homophobe, but a rich fag can _ask _me to leave and nothing come of it?"

"Because you don't see me insulting your sexual preference, or insinuating that effects your ability to do your job." Lex voice was calm, but Chloe knew the tension in his body didn't bode well for this kid.

"Michael, why don't we just go?" The girl grabbed her purse and backpack from the seat beside her.

"Ms. Moore there's no need for you to rush off, finish your drink in peace, but I suggest you have your boyfriend keep his comments to himself." Lex straightened and a smirk crossed his face. "Since you're so opinionated on the subject why don't you write an article on reverse discrimination for the _Torch. _I'm sure the current editor would love to publish it—that is if they don't hear your source is the legendary Chloe Sullivan." Then he strode back to Chloe. His face melted into a concerned frown.

"I'm fine, Lex." Her lips turned up into a weak smile. "Thank you." Then she turned back to the drinks at the bar that needed to be served.

**A/N: **Tuesday—Chloe goes to the Kent Farm to "help" Martha and Jonathan in turn.


End file.
